Angel's Back Again!
by spiralling star
Summary: Buffy and Spike are Up To No Good in Buffy's room when suddenly the doorbell rings. BA!


Author's Note: Jia Yan! Happy Birthday! I know this is way, way belated but still, have a lovely Sweet Sixteen, m' dear! *Throws a confetti of Hershey's Kisses and daisies* And now, presenting another disgustingly clichéd, cringe-worthy fic! I'm sorry, it sort of spiraled out of control at the end, so it turned out more than a little weird. Enjoy.  
  
Angel's Back- Again!  
  
By spiralling star  
  
The doorbell rang, and there was a very reluctant pause amid the frenzied activity Buffy and Spike were engaged in.  
  
Spike groaned. "Buffy! I can't keep up with this for long; it's very tiring, and we keep getting interrupted!"  
  
And so they had. In the course of an hour no less than fourteen people had rung the doorbell, ranging from salesmen to insurance agents, and insipid vampires to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, whom Buffy had managed to vanquish with, of course, no problem at all.  
  
But Spike was getting impatient. "You promised that would be the last one!" He exclaimed in a hurt voice, pouting.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'll just answer one more and then I'll ignore the rest," Buffy said in the dulcet tones of a mother soothing a child.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
They locked pinkies, and Spike was satisfied.  
  
*  
  
Buffy kicked open the door and assumed an aggressive stance, like she'd seen in the kungfu-fighting MTV and had been dying to copy.  
  
Buffy was extremely surprised to see her One True Love sniffing among the rosebushes and brooding. Nevertheless she took out her compact and began touching up her makeup and fluffing her hair. When she was ready, she looked out and was again rendered extremely surprised to see her One True Love still sniffing among the rosebushes and brooding. "Angel! What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel looked up. "Buffy," he said, his voice choked with emotion. "I. I missed you."  
  
"Oh, Angel." Buffy sniffed emotionally, stepping past the doorway and holding her arms out to him. "I missed you too!"  
  
"Buffy! Hurry up!" Came a shout from up the stairs.  
  
Angel pulled away from Buffy, and glared up suspiciously. "Is that. Spike?" He snarled at the doorway, his hands curling into tight, angry fists. He looked at Buffy. "What's Spike doing up there?"  
  
"Oh. Oh!" Buffy smiled sweetly at Angel, shifting her weight. "We're, uh, we're playing Scrabble."  
  
Angel's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Buffy hiccoughed, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Buffy, I'm waiting." A whiny voice trailed down the stairs.  
  
"You're having wild, crazy, mindless sex!" Angel screeched jealously. "Without me!" He pushed past Buffy and ran upstairs.  
  
"Angel! Nnnooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Buffy," Angel's low voice drifted down the stairs, soft as a whisper. "You betrayed me."  
  
Two seconds later Buffy heard a loud bawling sound, and craned her neck in an attempt to look up the stairs. "Angel?" She ran up the stairs, poking her head into various rooms before coming to her own. "Angel, don't cry! I can explain!"  
  
Spike gave a characteristic smirk. "Too late, hon."  
  
Angel was lying facedown on Buffy's bed, pounding his fists against the pink flowered bedspread, his tears smearing her pillow. "You lied to me!" He removed his face for a moment to shoot an accusing stare at Buffy. "You said you'd never watch Barney with anyone but me! You liar!" As the bright purple dinosaur pranced across the television screen, toting a big yellow blanket, Angel gave a ear-splittingly loud wail and collapsed back onto the pillow.  
  
Spike stuck his tongue out at him. "And not just that, she's teaching me the Barney friendship dance as well. We were practicing when you barged in and disrupted everything." He gave his arm a shake, and the glitter showered the room as the colourful, sparkly bangles on his arm made a loud jingly sound. "See? Ha!"  
  
Buffy plucked the pillow out from under where Angel lay sobbing and threw it at Spike. "Go away, Spike! Don't be so mean and insensitive!" Spike shot a terrified look at Buffy and scampered down the stairs.  
  
Buffy patted Angel consolingly on the back. "Don't worry, Angel, he's gone now." She looked at Angel's shuddering form, hunched on her bed, and felt a sudden wave of emotion. She burst into passionate tears. "I'm sorry, Angel. I'll. I'll never watch Barney with anyone but you again!" She looked pained as she said the words.  
  
Angel turned to look at her, his nose red and dripping with mucus. ". Really? Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
They locked pinkies, and promptly started making out on the bed.  
  
The end.  
  
* 


End file.
